El tintinear de un cascabel
by Amia Snape
Summary: Como siempre Albus Dumbledore se entromete en la vida de los demás, pero ahora lo hace con el fin de obtener un regalo para él... en el proceso ayudara a su muchacho a encontrar la felicidad. Reto Navideño para el foro The Ruins


**Reto Navideño para el foro The Ruins**

La palabra que me toco es** cascabeles**

**...**

**24 de Diciembre 3:50pm**

Era el día más frio del invierno, la gruesa capa de nieve que adornaba el terreno de Hogwarts impidiendo ver algo más que no fuera blanco, gran parte del lago negro se encontraba congelado, ningún ser vivo se apreciaba afuera todo era quietud. La imponente figura que miraba por el ventanal gruño molesto al ori el horrible sonido que hacían unos estudiantes que se acercaban a él agitando los malditos cascabeles, la negra figura dio la espalda al ventanal y salió de las sombras que lo protegían, los estudiantes al verlo callaron el replicar de sus cascabeles poniendo una mano en el cascabel que llevaban en el brazo izquierdo. Snape bufo molesto por la actitud de esos mocosos insolentes que creían que uno de ellos pudría ser el portador del cascabel que lo llamara…

-Cinco puntos menos a cada uno –Los estudiantes lo vieron con miedo solo había sido un susurro su forma de arrastrar las palabras y esa helada mirada, no importaba lo que digiera lo hacía sonar como si el final hubiera llegado, el profesor se giró sin esperar un segundo más y continuo su camino a su laboratorio ondeando su capa con elegancia, arrepintiéndose de no ver lanzado un verdadero avada a el viejo chiflado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. El señor tenebroso se encontraba muerto gracias ah el niño que vivió, pero aunque él no se encontrara para torturarlo, Albus si, y en sus oídos todavía hacía eco las palabras del vejete en el desayuno.

**24 de Diciembre 9:28am**

-Como sabrán esta será una noche especial llena de paz, amor e ilusión, por eso me he tomado la libertad de ayudar a todos a encontrar a la persona correcta –un gruñido proveniente de la mesa de los profesores se escuchó nadie tenía que ser un genio para saber que el dueño de tal protesta era Severus Snape, al cual el director ignoro y continuando con su explicación. –Y para los que ya saben quién es la persona que les robo el corazón… –les guiño el ojo travieso, mientras levantaba la mano asiendo un chasquido con sus dedos, en cuestión de segundos todos los presentes tenían en su muñeca izquierda un listón del cual prendía un cascabel. –Lo podrá escuchar será el tintinar más hermoso que jamás han escuchado mientras para los demás solo será el sonido normal de un cascabel, a media noche los cascabeles desaparecerán para los que no encontraron a su pareja, pero no se preocupen estoy seguro que esa persona especial se encuentra fuera del castillo en este momento. Espero disfruten mi regalo de navidad.

Con otro chasquido de Dumbledore se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de los cascabeles con cada movimiento de mano que hacían los presentes, las reacciones de todos o casi todos era hacer sonar el cascabel, ya fuera en la mesa de los estudiantes como en la de los profesores. Severus hizo una mueca de desprecio y no movió su mano ni un ápice, mientras seguía degustando su desayuno observaba a todos sin que estos lo notaran, la actitud de Granger llamo su atención ella no se encontraba como los demás agitando su mano como chimpancé sino que transformo una servilleta en un listón con el cual se vendo su muñeca dejando oculto su cascabel e impidiendo que este se moviera y pudieran escuchar su tintineo. La comisura de su labio se movió un lado en una sonrisa sarcástica mientras pensaba "y ella es la hechicera más brillante de esta época, que podría esperar de los demás." Cuando su mentor tomo asiento a su lado le recrimino su regalo.

-No debiste meterme en tu juego Albus… esto terminara mal–le dijo con desprecio, pero solo recibió una brillante sonrisa por parte de director. –No tienes nada de que temer mi muchacho todos los presentes ya somos mayores de edad –el viejo director miro a su alrededor y suspiro. -Son muy pocos los que nos acompañan este año.

Snape ya se había percatado de eso, con trabajo eran cincuenta contando el personal docente que se quedó ni la mitad de los que siempre se quedaban cada año en estas fechas.

**24 de Diciembre 8:00pm **

Snape se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta del gran comedor y no puedo evitar maldecir, el marco estaba decorado con una guirnalda e innumerables cascabeles plateados de todos tamaños de los cuales al tintinear se podía apreciar la canción de blanca navidad. El no atravesaría esa absurda puerta, prefirió ir a la puerta de los maestros la cual en ocasiones decidía no usar para poder quitar algunos puntos.

Por todas partes había decoraciones navideñas y ni un rastro de muérdago "tan fácil que era cuidarse de no pararse bajo uno, y tener que besar a alguien" pensaba Snape, una idea cruzo su cabeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció, le había ganado una vez más al viejo entrometido y manipulador, con tan solo cuidar que su cascabel no sonara no pasaría nada, y eso era lo que había hecho desde la mañana.

No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que lo acompaño todo el trayecto hasta que se sentó en su lugar al lado del director, era una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, pero que para Dumbledore no pasó desapercibida, un brillo de victoria atravesó sus ojos azules.

-Borra esa sonrisa viejo… no ha pasado nada ni pasara.

-La noche es joven mi muchacho –le contesto Albus al tiempo que tomaba una copa y la golpeaba con una cuchara llamando la atención de todos para dar su discurso de noche buena, y al final invitándolos a quedarse para disfrutar de buena música y grata compañía según las palabras del director.

Una hora y media después, el director sonriendo al que aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho lo consideraba un hijo y no había razón para decirlo o hacerlo público cualquier persona cercana a ellos lo sabía, ellos eran padre e hijo y como siempre sucede en esas relaciones el padre quiere que su hijo entienda que él tiene la razón, pero el hijo nunca se lo hace fácil y eso fue lo que aquí sucedió.

-Lo vez mi muchacho tenía razón algunos se quedaron porque no tenían a donde ir, otros para acompañar esa persona especial aunque fuera de lejos, yo solo les he dado un pequeño empujoncito –Severus levanto la mirada se podía ver parejas bailando y otras abrazadas alrededor de las chimeneas mientras un pequeño grupo de seis estudiantes que no habían encontrado sus parejas reía despreocupados. En el cual no se encontraba su ahijado gruño por lo bajo y pudo verle al lado de uno de los doce pinos que Hagrid traía para decorar, pero no estaba solo entre sus brazos se encontraba el arrogante de Potter.

-Te das cuenta Severus, Harry será parte de nuestra familia de ahora en adelante –Snape sintió como el coraje se apoderaba de su cuerpo… pero nunca se dejaría ganar por una emoción, tenía que usar su ingenio, unas carcajadas proveniente del grupo sin pareja llamo su atención, un brillo de maldad apareció en sus ojos era hora de demostrarle al director que su plan no era perfecto.

-Tu plan tiene fallos… te lo demostrare en este momento –con una elegancia que solo pocas personas poseían se levantó y como una serpiente sigilosa se dirigió a su presa.

-Granger extienda su brazo izquierdo –Hermione se sintió atrapada y se negaba a mostrar su brazo -…ahora –exigió Snape un escalofrió recorrió a los presentes su voz gélida no dejaba lugar a replica, Hermione le tendió su mano donde se apreciaba un listón que envolvía su muñeca, en una pequeña parte se podía apreciar el cascabel.

-Me podría decir que es eso –los nervios nunca ayudan y eso lo mostro Hermione al contestarle como si estuvieran en clases, provocando que se burlara de ella. –Un cascabel, es una pequeña esfera metálica ahuecada con una pequeña abertura, dentro de la cual hay otra más de menor tamaño. Debe de haber uno octavo de nota de diferencia entre ambos para que produzcan un sonido armónico –Snape levanto la mano para callarla. –Es que nunca se cansa de ser una insufrible sabelotodo que se aprende de memoria los libros –escupió con desprecio Snape. Sin esperar respuesta jalo un extremo del listón haciendo que se liberara el cascabel, una hermosa melodía se escuchó, pero solo podía ser escuchada por Severus el cual se encontraba en shock no podía creer lo que oía miro a los ojos de Hermione los cuales amenazaban con empezar a llorar en cualquier momento, el profesor giro su mano izquierda para poder ver el listón que tenía en ella, el brillo de su cascabel moviéndose llamo la atención de Granger que no pudo más y una triste lagrima recorrió su rostro, no era correspondida ella solo escuchaba el sonido de muchos cascabeles pero ninguno especial. Hermione dio unos pasos atrás tratando de huir, pero una mano le impidió alejarse tomándola con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez.

-Por favor déjeme ir… –Severus poso un dedo en los labios de Hermione –No diga nada –le pidió con ternura lo cual provocó que ella quisiera huir de nuevo, Snape la tomo en brazos y se marchó llevando su preciada carga.

Al llegar a una armadura Snape pronuncio la contraseña la cual le permitió el paso, al entrar a la amplia recamara dejo a Hermione en un sofá que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, Severus se dirigió a una pequeña barra para servir algo de beber. Granger aprovechó ese momento para irse no quería estar ahí ahora que él sabía lo que ella sentía, Snape reacciono a tiempo y la sujetó por la cintura con una mano levantándola en vilo, con la otra tomo su pierna y la subió para que ella enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Entonces con cuidado la recargo en la pared hundiendo su rostro en el blanco cuello perdiéndose en su olor, no pudo contenerse más al sentirla estremecer sus labios recorrieron su cuello hasta la clavícula dejando un camino húmedo se moría por probar esos labios, cuando estaba a punto de probarlos Hermione movió su cara para impedirlo, la mirada de Severus era una muda pregunta, ella se sorprendió al entenderla solo tuvo que tocar el cascabel de su profesor para que este entendiera y le sonriera con ternura. Snape Tomo su varita y pronuncio.

-Finite Incantatem –Hermione sonrió como nunca antes al escuchar la melodía y beso a su profesor quien con cuidado la llevo a su cama, donde no hicieron falta palabras para amarse hasta el amanecer.

**25 de Diciembre 9:43am**

Era la primera vez que se despertaba tan tarde no podía negar que también se sentía embriagantemente feliz y descansado, sintió como el cuerpo que descansaba en su pecho se movía perezosamente y levantaba su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Feliz Navidad – dijo Hermione, Severus le sonrió y la beso con delicadeza infinita una que no sabía que poseía. –Feliz navidad… amor –le contesto antes de volver hacerle el amor.

**25 de Diciembre 11:17am **

Potter y Dumbledore platicaban en su despacho

-Cree que les guste nuestro regalo, Dobby dice que toda vía dormían cuando les dejo la charola con el desayuno.

-Por supuesto mi muchacho y dentro de nueve meses ellos nos darán el nuestro, no importa las medida que tomaran, pronto seré abuelo y tu tío Harry.

...

Espero que tengan una **feliz navidad y un increíble año nuevo**

Bye besoooooos


End file.
